Pathologies of the gastro-intestinal (“GI”) system, the biliary tree, the vascular system and other body lumens are commonly treated through endoscopic procedures, some of which require active and/or prophylactic hemostasis to control internal bleeding. Specialized endoscopic devices are used to deliver the hemostasis devices (e.g., clips) to desired locations within the body and to position and deploy the hemostasis devices at the desired locations. Manipulation of the hemostasis device about a portion of target tissue is often difficult and may require extensive effort including attempts to rotate the hemostasis device relative to the target tissue to achieve proper positioning of the clip to ensure adequate sealing of a wound or other opening in tissue. However, when such a long flexible device is rotated, they tend to wind-up making it difficult or impossible to effectively transmit rotation to the hemostasis devices in a controlled manner.